Blessures de guerre
by Finn79
Summary: En presque un siècle d’existence, Leo a vu plus de batailles et de blessures de guerres que n’importe quel autre homme mais il ne pensait jamais voir de telles marques sur le corps de son propre fils.


**Disclaimer**** : **Promis juré craché cette série ne m'appartient pas !

**Notes de l'auteur**** : **ça y est, je me suis lancée ! C'est ma première fic sur Charmed, et j'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde. Je ne connaissais pas très bien cette série mais j'ai regardé tous les épisodes de la saison 6 d'affilé et j'ai complètement craquée sur Chris !

D'où cette petite histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bonne lecture !

A oui, avant d'oublier, cette histoire se situe peu de temps après _Spin city_.

**Blessures de guerre.**

En presque un siècle d'existence Leo Wyatt avait vu tout ce dont l'homme était capable ou presque. Il avait assisté aux pires atrocités, s'était confronté aux pires créatures que la terre ait porté quelles soient humaines ou démoniaques. Il avait vu les ravages de la guerre et des combats, des luttes et des batailles pour tout ce que l'être humain peut envier et posséder. Il avait été confronté aux pires horreur, s'était agenouillé auprès de corps mutilés et avait vu plus d'hommes et de femmes blessés qu'aucune autre personne _normale_. Il avait passé sa vie à essayer d'aider les autres, à essayer de sauver des vies aussi bien en tant que médecin qu'en tant qu'Être de lumière. La douleur et la souffrance ne lui étaient pas étrangères, tout comme les traces que peuvent laisser des blessures de guerre mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir de telles marques sur le corps de son fils. Son propre fils.

Seigneur ... son fils. Chris était son fils. Même si les mots avaient un sens pour lui il n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à cette idée pourtant très simple. Presque primaire. Son fils. Ce jeune homme au regard fier et farouche qui le contemplait la plupart du temps avec un mélange de colère et d'exaspération était son fils. Et il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Il avait eu 9 mois et toute la naissance de Wyatt pour s'y habituer, pour s'approprier le fait que ce petit être blond aux yeux bleus si clairs était son enfant. Sa chair. Une part de lui et une part de Piper. Mais pour Chris ... le jeune homme était passé en seulement quelques secondes de _Être de lumière exaspérant dont il faut se méfier _à _deuxième fils venu du futur pour sauver son grand frère_. La nouvelle était dure à avaler, même pour un homme comme lui qui avait vu tant de choses et Leo n'était pas sûr d'avoir réagit de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

En même temps, Chris ne lui avait pas vraiment donné ni l'occasion ni le temps de se faire à cette idée. Leo poussa un soupir en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas comment parler à son propre fils. Comment se faire pardonner de ses actes, comment aller vers lui et ... et quoi ? Apprendre à le connaître, ou plutôt apprendre à se faire aimer ? Le Fondateur ne comprenait l'animosité de Chris à son égard ... quoi que, animosité était un mot faible comparé à ce que Chris semblait réellement ressentir pour lui. Et Leo ne savait pas comment un enfant pouvait en venir à haïr à ce point son père. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait mais il pensait ... non, il savait qu'il était un homme fondamentalement bon. Généreux, attentif, à l'écoute des autres et toujours prêt à apporter son aide à son prochain. Et même s'il n'avait pas toujours été là pour Wyatt il pensait avoir fait de son mieux en tant que père. Il aimait son fils plus que tout et était prêt à tout sacrifier, en un battement de cil, pour protéger son enfant. Alors que c'était il passé pour que Chris le haïsse autant. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

C'est perdu dans ses pensées que Leo monta les marches qui le menaient à la chambre de Piper, et c'est dans cette pièce qu'il vit Chris debout devant le lit de sa mère. Le jeune homme sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, le torse nu et les cheveux encore humide d'avoir pu se doucher.

Leo hésita un instant avant de prendre son courage à deux main et de faire un pas en avant, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le torse du jeune homme il s'arrêta brusquement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de cicatrices sur quelqu'un et il n'aurait pas dû être à ce point choqué. Après tout, il avait passé une partie de sa vie d'humain et toute son existence d'Être de Lumière à contempler les corps d'hommes et de femmes marqués par toutes ces batailles, au point de pouvoir les reconnaître au premier regard. Les cicatrices en étoiles des éclats de shrapnel. Celles rondes et concaves des blessures par balle. Les marques droites et nettes des blessures par armes blanches. Les traces de brûlure dues aux attaques de démons. Celle des morsures de vampires ... Tant et tant de souvenirs comme des empreintes gravées dans la chairs de ceux qu'il avait tenté de soigner ou de protéger.

Il connaissait toutes ces marques mais les voir sur le corps d'un si jeune homme, sur le corps de son fils avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Quelque chose de presque effrayant qui lui coupa le souffle durant un instant. Chris avait une large marque de brûlure sur le haut de l'épaule gauche, sûrement causée par une boule de feu lancé par un démon, de fines cicatrices parallèles dans le bas du dos et lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui le Fondateur aperçu une dernière marque, une large balafre qui traversait sa poitrine de haut en bas. L'image d'une baïonnette s'imposa alors à son esprit mais il su, sans même le demander, que ce n'était pas cela qui avait blessé Chris même si les marques étaient extrêmement ressemblantes.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu veux Leo ? lui demanda sèchement Chris en enfilant un t-shirt vert bouteille.

_Leo_ ... pas _Papa_, ni même _Dad_, ou _Père_, ou _Pop_ ... juste _Leo_. Froidement. Durement. Aprement _Leo_.

« _ Je ... comment ... comment est-ce que ..., commença Leo en agitant la main devant lui et Chris mit quelques instants avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« _ Ce n'est rien, déclara le jeune homme en détournant le regard avec une certaine gêne.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que Leo ait pu voir les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps et surtout qu'il l'interroge dessus. Il n'aimait pas l'air concerné et anxieux que son _père_ arborait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas que Leo s'intéresse à lui, et encore moins qu'il _ressente_ le besoin de s'inquiéter ou de s'intéresser à lui uniquement parce qu'il venait de découvrir son identité. Il ne voulait pas de Leo dans sa vie, pas comme ça et sûrement pas maintenant.

« _ Chris, ce sont ... enfin, ce sont des marques de ...

_ Ce n'est rien, répéta Chris plus sèchement. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de discuter des cicatrices qu'il avait collectionnées tout au long de ses années de guerre à se battre contre les démons et plus particulièrement contre ceux à la botte de son frère.

« _ Ecoute Chris, continua Leo en entrant finalement dans la pièce. Je sais que les choses entre nous ne sont pas parfaites mais ...

_ Tout ça ce n'est rien, affirma le jeune homme avant de tendre son bras gauche vers Leo. Juste au dessus du poignet, le Fondateur aperçut une fine cicatrice blanche à demi effacée, longue d'à peine une vingtaine de centimètres.

« _ J'avais huit ans, commença Chris en rivant son regard celui de Leo et le Fondateur tressaillit devant une telle intensité. C'était la journée Père-Fils à l'école mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu avais promis de venir, tu avais promis qu'on irait ensemble mais une fois de plus, tu n'étais pas là. ... C'est mon oncle Henri qui a dû m'y accompagner, continua le jeune homme sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de dévoiler des informations sur son futur. ... Et ça a été une vraie catastrophe. J'étais le seul enfant dont le père n'était pas venu ... Oncle Henri a été super avec moi mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Au final, je me suis disputé avec l'un des gamins de ma classe parce que j'étais le seul enfant dont le père était absent, et je me suis cassé le bras quand il m'a fait tombé par terre. »

Leo ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Chris le fit taire d'un regard.

« _ Oncle Henri a dû m'amener à l'hôpital, et Maman et Wyatt nous ont rejoint là bas une heure plus tard ... tout le monde est venu. Les tantes, les cousins, même grand père nous a rejoint aux urgences ... »

_Mais pas toi_, comprit alors Leo. Lui n'était pas venu. Son petit garçon de huit ans s'était retrouvé dans une salle d'urgence à l'hôpital, blessé et probablement terrifié et lui n'avait été là.

Chris contempla en silence son père et la myriade d'émotion qui traversa le visage de Leo. Etonnement, compassion, déni, et finalement comme une certaine résignation. De toute façon rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire maintenant n'aurait changé les choses. Chris savait parfaitement que l'homme devant lui n'était pas son père. Ce n'était pas le Leo qui avait toujours fait passé son frère, ses charges et sa mission de Fondateur avant toute chose, avant même son fils cadet. Ce n'était pas l'homme qui avait brisé tous ces espoirs, qui lui avait prouvé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant que son père pouvait faire plus de mal que n'importe quelle autre personne. Qu'une seule promesse non tenue, qu'une seule de ces énièmes lettres d'excuses étaient plus douloureuse que tous les chagrins qu'il avait pu endurer dans sa vie. Il savait tout cela ... du moins de manière raisonnée. Intellectuelle. Mais son coeur, lui, lui disait autre chose. Il lui criait de ne pas lui pardonner, de lui rappeler que tout était de sa faute, de quitter cette pièce et de fuir cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Cet homme dont il avait désespérément recherché l'approbation et l'amour mais qui avait toujours été aveugle et sourd à ses demandes.

« _ Chris, murmura Leo en tendant la main vers son fils, mais le jeune homme recula aussitôt et le foudroya du regard.

_ Je dois y aller, lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser brusquement.

Leo resta longtemps debout dans la chambre vide, plus désarçonné qu'il ne l'aurait pensé par les révélations de son fils. Il se sentait complètement perdu, sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait ou devrait faire pour réparer quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arriver. Comment pourrait-il faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du _futur Leo_. Que, malgré tout ce que Chris pensait, Leo était prêt à tout pour ses enfants. Pour son fils. Son fort, courageux, entêté, obsédé et parfois même névrosé _fils_. Son fils.

Pour la première fois depuis que Leo avait découvert l'identité du jeune homme, il comprit enfin une chose. Chris était son fils. Son enfant. Sa chair. Une part de lui et une part de Piper.

Et il était maintenant prêt, en un battement de cil, à tout sacrifier pour lui.

Fin.


End file.
